


[授权翻译]go home, or make home

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：在另一个世界里，Derek让Scott杀死了Alpha变回人类，他自己则不得不想办法重建自己的生活，在Stiles的帮助下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]go home, or make home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [go home, or make a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344484) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



“你已经做出了你的决定。“

决定并不是正确的词。或许应该说，计划。自从找到Laura之后，Derek所拥有的唯一一个计划就是为她报仇并且成为Alpha。Scott改变了这点，或者说Peter通过转变Scott改变了这点，因为如果Derek成为alpha，Scott就会成为他的狼群，他的责任，他需要照看他，教导他，而Derek只希望继续他的人生，不想要一个没经验的beta跟在他身后。他还年轻，不适合拥有他自己的狼群。

（Laura也太年轻了。）

但如果Derek让Scott去做这件事……并不能保证这是解药。这是个哄孩子的故事，而最糟糕的结果会是Scott拥有了alpha的能力却不能加以控制，于是毫无疑问的，这会导致他们俩一起被Argent家的人杀死。最好的结果，是他变成孤身一人。

在他身后有人的喘息很重——十之八九是Stiles，其他人都知道该怎么保持安静——而Peter只是抬头看着他。微笑着。不管接下来发生什么，他的复仇都已经结束了。Kate Argent死了，是她杀了他们的家人。Derek现在不能够伤害他。

他是Derek仅剩的家人，Derek现在无法伤害他。

“Derek——”

是Scott，他在那个Argent家的女孩儿身边——这个姑娘刚刚射了他一箭。Derek往旁边跨了一步，他知道最终他让他的叔叔惊讶了，这让他得到了一点最后的恶质的满足感。“动手吧。”如果他得到了Alpha的力量，那么Derek会和他战斗，而那不管怎样都会是终结了。

在Scott撕开Peter的喉咙的时候，他甚至都没有勇气去看着。他摔倒在地，膝盖重重地撞到地上，他不停地咳嗽，咳嗽，那个Argent家的女孩儿和Stiles都朝他跑了过去。

如果一个新的Alpha产生了的话，Derek会感觉到的，而他并没有这种感觉。在任何一个Argent家的人能够阻止他之前，他改变了形态，朝树林跑了过去。

他觉得他听到Stiles叫了他的名字，但是Stiles还有Scott要担心，以及警察，当然还有随便什么原因——总之那让他和Jackson身上散发出医院和另外一个人的血的气味。Derek不停地奔跑。

*

第一个踏上他家门口的人是Chris Argent，那是两天以后的事情了，当Derek最终还是回到了他家那仍旧被警戒线包围的旧房子的时候。“Allison告诉了我那天晚上发生了什么。你为Scott做了什么。”

Derek没有费神去咆哮。他的视线甚至都没有离开过墙面——他正在清理墙上的血迹。“滚出去。”

“对我而言，你在这里是安全的，Derek。”Argent说道，朝着门那边后退。很好。那么说来，他知道狼人对于领地的感觉。“但是我不会是在这片地区里出没的唯一的猎人。在那个Alpha杀了她之前，Kate把话传出去了。”

如果他信任Argent，他会问一下关于Kate都有些什么传言。他没有问任何问题。“她杀了我的家人。”

“我知道。”

“我不会伤害任何人。不管怎样我都会保持低调。警察大概认为我杀了Kate。”

Argent笑了。他听来仍旧不太友好。“那个叫Stiles的孩子把你从这事儿里摘出来了，所以你现在大部分的罪名都被洗清了。只不过这段时间里你最好还是在这树林里照顾好自己。有传言说你叔叔手底下有一群训练有素的狗，他死的那天晚上他们逃走了。”

Derek懒得转过身，而Argent也没有多留。除非Derek伤害了什么人，不然的话这大概是近期了他最后一次见他了。

*

一周之后Jackson出现在了他的房子里，仍旧颤抖，仍旧害怕，就像Derek奉了他叔叔的命令带走他的那晚一样。“我想要它。我想要和你一样。来吧。”

如果Derek可以，他会咬他的。比起Scott这个根本不想要的人，想要被咬的人总是更好。但是这不代表他可以。“不。”

“那天晚上我救了你的命！我不是McCall那样的蠢货，好吗？我想要它。你咬我，不然的话我……就告诉警长你威胁我。他会——”

Derek咆哮了一声，把那孩子摔到了墙上，力道之重他都能感觉到周围支撑物的震动了。他再继续住在这座房子里的话，不被塌下来的房子压到的几率很小了。“我不能够，Jackson。你是聋了吗？只有Alpha才能咬你。”

“但是McCall——”

“我不想听。出去， _离开我的领地_ 。”

“天啊。”Jackson说道，Derek能够闻到他的恐惧。他一把推开了Jackson。Jackson走开了，但是在走到门口的时候他转过了身，“你应该杀了他的，你把一切都搞砸了，而没有什么——”

“出去！”他没有阻止自己变形，而看着Jackson _逃跑_ 是很长一段时间里最让他满足的一件事。

*

Stiles出现的时候，时间已经又过去了两周。他站在树林边缘——但他并没有直接走进他家大门——大声喊道，“Derek。嘿，Derek！”

Derek考虑一下他不是要假装他不在，他已经离开镇上了。他的车已经被藏起来了，而Stiles也不会知道这事儿。他不欠他任何东西了。

“Derek，如果你在这儿但是你不——天啊。这简直蠢死了——Derek！”

实际上，如果Derek留在这里，这孩子会在站在那儿花五分钟喊他的名字，然后过来搜查他的房子，并且从他存起来的食物很显然就能够推断出有人住在这里。Derek走了出去。“你想怎么样，Stiles？”

“啥，没有‘你好’？没有‘谢谢，Stiles，我听说你想到了一个超棒的故事来解释给你爸爸听，所以他没有逮捕我’？”

“你为什么在 _这儿_ ？”

Stiles很聪明。他站得足够远，所以当Derek试图攻击他的时候，他会有足够的时间来恢复理智和常识。“呃，因为我被禁足到地老天荒而这是我第一次能出来？好吧，我还是多少被禁足着，但我有时间去医院探视，我爸也说他可能会考虑让我在我上大学之前让我出来，所以，有空间讨价还价。”

Derek咬紧了牙关，但是他成功地阻止了自己变形。“这还是没解释你为什么会在这儿。Scott不再需要我的帮助了。”

“我只是想确保你没事儿，伙计。你知道的。住在你那个烧空了的、阴惨惨的、在树林里的房子里，这房子底下还有一个地牢，在那儿你的神经病前女友折磨了你——”他似乎终于解读清楚了Derek的表情，“过去了！很多很多的过去，我们不会谈论那些，不管怎样吧，就只是一次友好的上门拜访。”

“为了什么？”

“我以为我让你从全美头号通缉犯的名单里消失这事儿会至少得到你点头致意呢。或者你不会揍我之类的。”Stiles把手塞进他的口袋里，“听着，Scott永远不会说的，但是谢谢。”

“我不是为了他才这么做的。”

Stiles后退了一步，好像他准备走开了。他没有像Chris Argent一样转过身。“不，你就是这么做了。所以……如果有什么我能带来给你的，或者随便什么，告诉我就成了。我爸应该在想我在哪儿了，我来这儿比我预想的花了更多时间，所以我必须得走了，不过我还会回来的。”

“别费心了。”Derek说道，但是他说得太轻了，Stiles听不到，或者他听到了但选择了无视，因为他只是朝Derek挥了挥手，然后回到了树林里。

*

两天之后Stiles又出现了。他也又一次带着一身医院的消毒水味儿。这一次，Derek没有等他喊出口。“我以为我告诉过你别再过来了。”他站在门廊上说道。

“我给你带来点东西。”Stiles喊道——即便他已经近到他就是小声低语Derek也能听见的地步了——他挥舞着手里的纸袋子，“伸出友谊之手，或者随便什么。”

Derek斜了他一眼，“为了什么？”

“因为我在医院的礼品商店里看见它然后就想起了你，为什么你对这事儿这么紧张？”

如果Derek开口问的话，Stiles会给出一个比Derek所需或所想长很多的答案，但他禁不住想知道那个晚上还有谁受了伤，这个人他是不是认识。“谁进了医院？”

Stiles开口了，他抬头看了他一眼，然后又垂下了视线。“哦，你——对哦。你完全……被关起来了，之类的，然后你一直都不在，所以我想你不会——那个Alpha，他攻击了，呃……如果被咬的那个人既没有死也没有愈合意味着什么？我是说，她不是个狼人，但，这事儿难道不应该是非此即彼的么？”

他当然是来这儿问问题的。即便没有了Scott，这事儿还是没有了结。“很有可能是因为她家里有狼人存在，但是她本人并不是狼人——就像我家里的那些人类一样。这不是闻所未闻的事情。如果你很担心的话，你应该和Argent家的那群人谈谈。”

“哦，笑点在于，我不太想告诉他们如果Lydia能醒得过来的话，镇上可能会多个狼人。”Stiles又一次抬起头看着他，似乎是在期待Derek能够认出那个名字并告诉他他认识那女孩儿的家人。Derek并不认识他们，而从Stiles的表现来看，他为什么这么关心她有一个再明显不过的解释。Stiles晃了晃他手里拿着的袋子，然后把它扔向了Derek——身为一个瘦的竹竿似的少年，他扔的这下比Derek想象的要重。Derek自发自动地接住了。“随便你用来干什么，我不在乎。我只是觉得……”

Derek帮助这孩子终结了他的苦难，直接往纸袋子里看了看，然后他眨了眨眼，把里面的东西拿了出来。“一本拼字游戏*字典？搞什么啊，Stiles？”  
[*Scrabble，一种英语文字游戏，详情可以看这里：[url]http://baike.baidu.com/view/1405033.htm[/url]]

“在你躲在我家里的时候你一直在看字典。”Derek盯着他看。“……你那么做只是为了让Danny不要试图开启谈话，是吧？好吧，wow，我这就把这东西拿回去然后给你带点别的好了，比如，你见过那些上面印着三头狼的T恤么？我应该给你带个那个，那会酷毙了，然后我们可以当作这事儿从来——”

“没关系，”Derek说道，他想起了和房子一起烧成灰的那本又大又旧的皮封面字典，以及他和他的人类亲戚们以及后来和Laura——当他们厌倦了奔跑的时候——一起玩过的拼字游戏。“你不需要感谢我，但……谢了。”Stiles的手机在他的口袋里震动了起来。Derek朝着手机的方向点了点头，“接电话去吧。”

Stiles还没来得及说话，他就走回了房子里。

*

Derek去了趟杂货店，结果碰到了Stilinski警长。他差一点就干净利落地避开警长离开了，但是在结账的时候他正排在警长前面。“以为你会离开这里。”警长说道，表情语调都很中立，没有偏向。他的心跳甚至都没有乱过一点。

“没这打算。”

“你可能得要去一趟警局——有些和你相关的遗嘱需要解决，并且我们想要弄清楚一些细节。”他放低了他的声音，现在他的心跳开始加速了。“Stiles说你不在场，但是你和我都知道有时候Stiles——”

“我会去的。”Derek说道。他现在必须得去找Stiles了，哪怕只是为了知道他究竟跟警方说了些什么谎话，“我听说指控都被撤销了。”

警长看了眼Derek购物篮里的牛排薯片和其他一些放不坏的存粮。“你现在住在哪儿，孩子？我希望不是在那栋旧房子里。”

“这周晚些时候我就会去警局。”Derek说道，给他的食物付完了钱，然后离开了。

*

那天晚上，他的手机几周来第一次响了起来。到现在，他大多数在纽约的朋友们已经放弃试图联络他了，而Scott和Stiles也不再有理由打这个电话，但是显示屏上出现的是Stiles的名字。“干嘛？”

“我爸说他今天遇到你了，他还说你应该要去一趟警局录个口供，我想你可能想知道我们都告诉了他点什么。”

“关于我叔叔和他那群训练有素的狗？”

“动物攻击，Derek，而且也不是说他相信了这个说法儿，但我想到现在这时候他已经很肯定他不想知道更多的，而且他逮捕过的所有人都已经死了。”他叹了口气，“除了Scott。那……会很糟糕。关于这事儿Scott还是有点处在惊吓状态里，当他不在——随便了，你到底想不想听？”

“告诉我吧。”

*

 

在那之后，Derek有一个礼拜没见到Stiles，而当他再见到Stiles的时候，难得的，并不是因为Stiles过来找他。他出去跑步，没有变形，只是想要享受这一天，这时候他闻到了树林里Stiles的气味——在这里，没有其他小路，如果他受了伤也没有人会找到他，于是Derek转身，循着气味去找Stiles以确保他很安全。即便Derek现在是这片地区里唯一的狼人，也不代表Argent一家或者其他什么人不会来找麻烦。

无论他预计自己会见到什么，总之他找到Stiles的时候他正平躺在一块大石头上，在听到Derek靠近的时候用手肘把自己撑了起来。“哇，hi。没想到会见到你。”

“你在这里做什么？”

Stiles耸了耸肩，坐起身，“没什么。我觉得很无聊，所以我想出来散散步。”

“是啊，我能看到你正散着步呢。”

“谁知道一个人散步也会无聊呢，对吧？我是说，除非你是梭罗*什么的，你大概就跟一个狼人版梭罗差不多把，但我觉得无聊啊，所以我就决定停下来了。然后变得更无聊了。在我没喝醉的时候，盯着天空看少了太多乐趣。不过Scott现在几乎全天候跟着Allison了，而我也不剩什么话能跟昏迷中的Lydia说了，话说认真的，你能阻止我继续说下去了吗？通常情况下，现在这时候你该威胁我说‘如果你再不闭嘴我会让你的脑袋跟树来个亲密接触’了。”  
[*美国作家，著名作品《瓦尔登湖》，就是他孤身一人跑进无人居住的瓦尔登湖建了座小木屋住了两年两个月零两天之后出版的散文集]

Derek眨了眨眼睛，“你想要我威胁你？”

“不不不，”Stiles说道，他脸上表情好像在说Derek是他这礼拜说过话的人里最蠢的那个（这不可能是真的，他天天都和Scott混一起）。“只不过你不威胁我感觉很奇怪。”

“你在警察那里帮了我。我欠你的。”

“如果这有所帮助的话，我也在警察那边儿帮了Scott。”Derek尽全力控制住了自己咆哮的冲动——他每次想到Scott都会抑制不住，但是从Stiles猛然加快的心跳和他在石头上往后退了退的举动来看，他并没有控制得很好。“好吧，太傻了，那当然不会有任何帮助。”

“你没有参加长曲棍球训练。”Derek开口道。他伸出了一根橄榄枝，或者只是他乐意提供的最像橄榄枝的东西。

Stiles的嘴抿了起来，似乎对他说这话是个错误，就像在Derek面前提起打败Alpha这件事上提起Scott是个错误一样。“有趣的是，在第一次成为首发的时候错过比赛会导致你差不多永久枯坐冷板凳，特别是当你的教练不知道你正在和狼人战斗的时候。”他耸了耸肩，移开了视线，Derek几乎可以假装他不知道这事儿有多让他不安，“我正在考虑退出。我现在都不需要担心哪一次有人斜眼看Scott的时候他会暴走然后我得让他冷静下来这回事儿了。”

“不。你不需要了。”

Stiles平躺了下去。“简直就像是过去那几个月从来没发生过一样，”他对着他头顶上的树说道，“因为Scott不愿意谈论这个，Allison不愿意谈起这个，Jackson又一次觉得我不值得他的任何一丁点儿注意，而Lydia还是没有醒过来，所以除非我打算跟你或者Allison她爸爸成为好哥们儿，那些事儿从来没发生过。”

Derek想到了Laura，想到了一次又一次地去医院探望他的叔叔，和他丢在身后并且不确定他是否还能回去的纽约生活，他想到了被警察追着满镇子跑，帮助一群大多数时候都讨厌他的愚蠢青少年的同时也被他们所帮助。“那些事情发生了。”他说道。

“是啊。”Stiles说道，他的声音里有着什么，而他心跳里出现的不平稳也应该说明了什么，如果Derek知道他叔叔死去的那个晚上都发生的所有事情，Derek或许会知道这些都意味着什么，“发生了。”

对于这，Derek无话可说，所以他只是点了点头，然后回到小径上完成他的跑步。

Stiles是对的。这很无聊，至少，当他是一个人的时候。

*

三天之后，Derek在树林里碰到了Scott和Allison，他太过心不在焉，因而等他注意到他们的气味的时候已经太晚了。

他们三个人谁都没有说哪怕一个字。

*

“我在考虑到树林里当隐士。”下一次Derek见到Stiles的时候，他这么说道。Stiles站在Derek的领地边缘但没有真的踩到他的领地里，他坐在一棵树下面，好像他在等着谁。“你有什么关于隐居的建议么？”Derek瞪着他。“我是说，是啊，可能你的确有，比如说，秘密什么的，但现在事情非常紧张，所以我觉得一个人住在树林里，采采浆果躲在山洞什么的听起来很不错。”

“这片树林里没有山洞。”Derek慢慢地说道，而没有说 _你为什么一直过来找我？_

“那我可以建个树屋，那会变得超级棒。”Stiles叹了口气，靠回树上，抬头看着天空。“Scott在长曲棍球队里被降职了，因为没有神奇的狼人力量他没办法打出那么好的球。教练气坏了，抓了他去做药检，Jackson得意极了，而Scott快崩溃了。所以，隐居。这儿还剩的有理智的人只有你和Allison了，可是Allison正忙着让Scott没有闲心瞎想。”

“所以你来找我说话……因为Scott正因为长曲棍球发着脾气。”

Stiles耸了耸肩，“他的脾气让我相形见绌啊。”他停顿了一下，“我会是一个非常糟糕的隐士，是吧？”

“没错。”他十分确定只要一天没有把某个人的耳朵说得掉下来，Stiles就会撑不过去的。“你还在考虑退出球队吗？”

好像那就是他所需的全部了，Stiles脸上严肃的表情消失了，他朝着Derek咧开嘴笑了。“你记得！至于答案，呃……我不知道。教练现在更加不喜欢我了，他觉得我和Scott服用类固醇什么的脱不了干系，而且他还是叫我Bilinski。我是说，如果他把Scott踢出球队，我大概也会走，不过狼人事件后的冷板凳和狼人事件前的冷板凳并没有什么不同。”

Derek认出了那个开场，这该是他说点打气的话的时候了，但是此刻并没有什么话好说。这只是长曲棍球，只是一个愚蠢的高中运动，而且他真心不明白，在所有其他事情之后，Stiles究竟是怎么还能够担心这茬儿的。“别让Scott做的事情替你做出决定。”长时间的沉默之后，他突然开口说道，因为他虽然不在乎长曲棍球，但是他不认为他可以原谅Scott，Scott不想要这样的生活，于是现在Derek一个人陷在这样的生活里。

Stiles冷哼了一声，“对啊，好像那可能发生一样。”

“那由你决定。”Derek看了他几秒，不剩什么可以说的了。Stiles似乎并没有结束对话的打算，而Derek正准备出去跑个步，因此说出“来吧，我们一起去跑步”然后把Stiles拖起来意外地简单。

“Wow，对啊，和个狼人一起跑步，那听起来是个很棒的主意。”

Derek挤出一个微笑，“别担心，我会放你一马的。”

Stiles呻吟道，“我完蛋了。”

*

接下来的一周里Stiles出现了三次，他们每一次都去跑了步。Derek给他制定的运动量会让他累得没空去叽叽喳喳，不过当他们暂停休息以便Stiles把双手放到双膝上喘口气儿的时候，Stiles看起来似乎也不打算开口。

调整他的跑步路线，让它和Stiles容易路过的地方重合是个很容易养成的习惯，这样他们可以一起跑个几英里，直到Derek对于这慢吞吞的速度丧失了耐心而Stiles用光了他的耐力。不过在那三次跑步之后，Stiles没有再来过。没有任何警告，也不是说他们约定好了什么，但是一周过去了，然后第二周也过去了，而Derek手机一直安静着，Stiles的气息也没有再在树林周围出现过。

到了第三周的周末，Derek只和几个杂货店的收银员说过话，他觉得如坐针毡，尽管满月已经无波无澜地过去了。不管他有多讨厌这事儿，现在Stiles是他和Beacon Hills仅存的联系，但是因为某些原因，他没有跟Derek打招呼就不再出现了。

如果他受伤了，Derek会听到风声的，不管怎样他都会知道，他很确定这一点。警长会过来盘问他，或者他会在小店里柜台边的报纸上看到。所以可能他又被禁足了，或者他决定了，不管他欠了Derek什么，说到底都已经勾销了。而Derek咬着牙，让自己对这个想法硬撑着满意了三天，想着他是不是应该计划离开镇上，找到另一个愿意收留他的狼群。更多的时候，他的时间和精力都放在了再他的领地上建一个小木屋——如果他要修复他家的房子，他所要需要的钱和技术都在他的能力范围之外，而且在只有他一个人的时候，有个那么大的家也没有意义。

在他有了四面墙，一个屋顶，一片地板之后，他做的第一件事是把房子里一个相对比较完好的书架搬了过来。他把他为数不多的几本书放了上去——有一些是他特别喜欢的，在他匆忙离开纽约的时候他把它们带了过来，而剩下的没几本是少数在火灾里幸存了下来的，以及他的拼字游戏字典。 

他做的第二件事情，是给Stiles打电话。

*

“哥们儿，你还好吧？”在接起电话的那一秒Stiles就这么问道。

“什么？”

Derek能听到他在电话那头的呼吸声。“你给我打了电话。我只是想知道为什么，仅此而已，进行无意义的闲聊，你知道，你只有在你被警察或者猎人或者两者同时追着的时候才会给我打电话。”他呻吟了一声，“是那些Argent家的人又在找你麻烦了吗？我以为他们放过这茬儿了，他们一直都在盯着Lydia，好像他们害怕她随时会狼化然后——”

“Lydia，”Derek在Stiles能继续说下去之前就打断了他，“她是你提到过的那个人。我叔叔袭击的那个。”

“是啊，她醒过来了。就在我上次见过你之后没几天。我想你大概知道这消息了，所以我没跟你说。”他停住了，“你是不知道吗？这事儿在报纸上报道了好几天了。她现在已经出院了，回到了她以往的状态，没啥不同的，只除了她身上有个难看的疤痕，以及如果你问她发生了什么的话事情会变得更难看，这挺让人郁闷的。”Derek不知道对此该说点什么。“你不知道。”几秒之后，Stiles慢慢地说。

Stiles很容易被人认为是愚蠢的。他总是喋喋不休地说话而且他总是找不到重点，你都不需要是个狼人就能知道他在说谎，而且他总是不知道什么时候该放手。Derek总是提醒自己，Stiles跟他一样努力地去训练Scott，他反抗了一个Alpha，并且在事情出错的时候，他能很快地反应过来。“我不知道。”他同意道，没有透露其他事情。

“我猜我只是觉得有人会——”

Derek差不多能听到他把真相拼出来，如果他不知道他能从中得到的只有怜悯的话，这事儿会有点好笑。Stiles正在想起来，Derek的整个家庭都已经不在了，而且他，作为一个被通缉的逃犯，他没有任何朋友，除非Scott想要和Allison独处，不然他根本不会走近树林，而Stiles没有任何预兆地消失了。“我不读报纸，”他说道，“你现在应该知道报纸上有很多谎言。”

“是啊。”Stiles停住了，Derek差点挂了电话，以防Stiles会做一些蠢事，比如道歉，“我退出了长曲棍球队。”

“我为什么要在乎？”Derek不耐烦地回答，这回答太过自发自动，又太快了。

“但是我爸爸觉得我仍旧应该参加一项运动，消耗点能量，所以我在想等长跑开始了我就去参加，但是首先我需要联系，所以我想我应该开始跑步了。你有什么推荐路线吗？”

这很可能是怜悯。Derek能够在听到怜悯的时候就认出它们，但是Stiles对此太过急切，所以怜悯应该不是唯一的理由，而Derek很想知道其他理由会是什么。如果他没有看到其他任何理由，他还是可以选择离开Beacon Hills。“我明天就准备去看看有什么更深入到树林里的小路。”

“棒极了。”Stiles说道，显然把这当成了邀请。Derek就让他这么以为了。“放学之后我会在你家跟你碰头。”

*

他们一起去跑步。

越来越习惯Derek的节奏之后，Stiles开始越来越多地说话，有关于学校，有关于他的父亲、Jackson、Lydia以及Danny，但是从来，从来不会提Scott或者Allison。有一天，他在整个跑步过程中都在喋喋不休并且都没有停顿喘气，在那之后Derek就加快了速度，之后他得到了一礼拜的清净，这之后Stiles就又习惯了这个新速度。

有时候Stiles会邀请他到他家里去，他家里有自来水和因特网——但总是在警长不在家的时候，而Derek会洗他的衣服，洗个澡，吃一顿带蔬菜的饭，并且他总会在他走之前洗碗。他忍受着Stiles的念叨，帮他完成他的家庭作业，并且试着忽视Stiles的爸爸开始留下的大学申请指南。

Stiles也忽视了它们这点很有帮助。

*

他在加油站遇到了Chris Argent——这是除了杂货店和Stiles的家之外唯一一个他还会去的地方。Argent挑起了眉毛：“我最近都没有听到你的消息。以为你已经离开了，找了一个新的狼群。”

“所有人之中，你应该最清楚那并不容易。”他想念有狼群时候的亲密感，即便那时只有他和Laura，但是他从来没有加入过他的家庭以外的狼群并且他觉得那会不一样。和Scott是并肩的时候感觉就并不一样——某种程度来说，他们就是一个狼群。“你是在催我离开这里吗？”

“只要你没有伤害任何人，你就可以留下。”Argent给他的汽车加完了油，但没有去付钱走人，“有个晚上我听到Allison和Scott在说话，他们说你跟那个Stilinski家的孩子在一起的时间太多了。当心。”

Derek不会告诉他在满月的时候他有多小心，只要他能就会避开Stiles，鼓励Stiles留在室内，关上并且锁上他的窗户——这会给Argent满足感。他可以控制好自己，他从来没有在变身之后意外地伤害过任何人，但Stiles是他所有的全部，而他很清楚——该死地清楚——Stiles有多脆弱，在他们一起跑步的时候，在每一次他因为抽筋而落后的时候或者在他出现时全身弥漫的用来保持他精神集中的药味。“我不能给他那个变身的咬伤。即便我可以我也不会。”

Argent微笑了：“只要我们能互相理解。”

*

“回家去。”在Stiles吸着鼻子打着喷嚏出现的时候，Derek这么告诉他。Stiles正和非常糟糕的感冒做着痛苦斗争，如果他去了学校Derek都会很意外。

Stiles试图哼一声，冷哼变成了咳嗽。“不，我们有个约会——我是说，不是一个约会，但是一个男人之间的约定，我们提前制定好的、很爷们的一起出去的约定，我们会在树林里到处跑，这样田径队就不会让我坐冷板凳，就算我没有百分之百肯定的证据你确实 _可以_ 坐冷板凳在——”

“我能闻出发烧的味道。我们会跑步的，但得确保这不会要了你的命。”

“哈，”Stiles说道，“我就知道你在乎。”

Derek选择了无视这句话，这样他就能在Stiles摇摇晃晃的时候接住他，并且带着他走向他一直停车的地方。“Stiles，你这个蠢货，你是开车来的吗？你究竟怎么能那么蠢的？你有我的电话号码，你可以打电话过来取消。”

“那样我就可以坐在我家沙发里慢慢死于无聊？不了谢谢。”

“那样你就可以休息，喝喝热汤，你父亲知道你生病了吗？他应该把你的钥匙拿走的。”

Stiles的笑容已经得意到对他有害的地步了。“我猜到了他把它们藏在哪儿了。不想留着你不管啊。”

“钥匙。”Stiles冲着他沉下脸。“钥匙，Stiles，我不会在你发烧的时候让你开车的。你是个警察的孩子，你应该知道这点。”

在走到吉普边的一路上，Stiles都在不停抱怨，但是当他们到了的时候，他还是让Derek坐到了驾驶座上，扣好了安全带。这一路上很安静，Stiles忙着抽鼻子，打喷嚏以及到处找纸巾，所以他没时间变得和平时一样烦人。“狼人会感冒吗？”当他们快到他家的时候他问道。

“不常见，而且我们很快就会痊愈。”

“伙计，那是我目前为止听到的让你叔叔咬我那一下的最好理由。”Stiles说着靠回到椅背上。

Derek猛地踩下了刹车，“什么？”

Stiles惊到了，“放松，放松，这不是你那愚蠢的跑车，如果我搞坏了刹车我爸会杀了我的而且我没钱修他们！”

“我的——那个Alpha，他——”

“哦，哇，对哦。我有点记不清什么时候你在场什么时候你不在场了。他提出要咬我，那天晚上，他觉得如果我在狼群里会让Scott更愿意跟他合作。”他耸了耸肩，“我说了不。”

如果他没有拒绝，他现在会已经死了吗？如果他没死，他会变成狼人，他会成为Derek狼群的一部分——但是他已经是Derek拥有的最接近狼群的存在了，而且，他现在或许和人类一样脆弱，但至少他不需要担心那个咬伤会害死他。“很好。”

“干嘛，不想让我当你的狼人兄弟？”

“闭嘴，Stiles，别说蠢话。”

Stiles没有闭嘴。在回家的一路上，他都在对Derek说话，从一个话题跳到另一个，他的体温也在升高，当他们到达的时候Derek把他拉进了房子——力道比他打算用的大了一点，因为Stiles已经差不多是在说胡话了。他在药柜里找到了一些退烧药，在另一个柜子里找到了一些罐装的汤，在那之前他把Stiles安置到沙发上，给他盖了条毯子。当他做好了汤的时候，Stiles不停地抱怨直到Derek找出了他们用旧的拼字游戏板子，然后他们玩了一局，接着玩了另一局，因为Stiles坚称Derek在用他的狼人能力作弊，挑出更好的那些字母，后来又是一局，因为Derek不情不愿地承认他玩儿得狠开心。

大概七点的时候，Stilinski警长回了家，他看见Derek交叉双腿坐在咖啡桌对面的地板上，他面前是蜷成一团缩在沙发上，半睡半醒地盯着自己的拼字游戏字母的Stiles。“Derek。”他说着点了下头。

“Stiles今天下午来我们的训练课程的时候在生病，”Derek解释道，然后他站起了身，尽管这让Stiles呻吟了一声开始抱怨，“我带他回来，我想在你回来之前我应该要陪着他。我该走了。”

接下来是长时间的沉默，警长的手一直放在他的腰带上，那里放着他的武器。“谢谢，”他最终说道，“留下来吃晚饭吧。我们准备做点汤。”

Derek不停地重复他该走了，但是Stiles在沙发上抱怨了起来。“Derek， _拜托了_ ，现在我的板子上有一个超棒的单词，你不能现在走。”

他留了下来，忽略到警长不停扔给他的审视的目光，然后在Stiles在沙发上睡着了的时候离开了——晚饭之后他就对拼字游戏失去了兴趣，于是他们玩儿起了Go Fish*，但是有一轮玩到一半的时候他就睡着了。“那些训练对他很有帮助。”在Derek能够开口告辞之前警长说道。“我知道你大概觉得他就是某个在你跑步的时候出现一下的小鬼，但是现在他和Scott正因为什么事儿在吵架，而每次他跑完回来以后都会看起来好点儿。”  
[*另一种卡片游戏]

Derek把脑子里闪过的问题收了起来，准备之后再提起，“这让他有点事儿干。”

“我想说的是，我知道我逮捕过你而且我们两个谁也不喜欢谁，但是你在帮我的孩子，所以对我而言，你在我家是受到欢迎的。你可以时不时过来吃顿晚饭，虽然大多数时候我们都在靠披萨和干酪通心粉过活，但好歹是些吃的。”

“告诉Stiles如果他在病好之前就过来，我会让他跑一小时冲刺。”Derek这么回答完就走了，他跑了一路回家，试着不要去想捏着一手的牌看着Stiles进入梦乡，或者去想这给他的感觉有多像家。

*  
“我入选了，教练说我可以参加一堆比赛！”差不多一个月之后Stiles在电话里说道，Derek把电话换到另一只耳朵边上，试着弄明白他刚刚装上的水槽下面的水管线。很快他就得找电工和水管工了，这样才能建好这个木屋。“我们要出去吃晚饭庆祝一下。”

“真有你的。”Derek说道，“玩儿得开心。”

Stiles叹了口气，似乎Derek在消耗他的耐心，“不，蠢货，‘我们’里包括了你。找件没有黏上兔子内脏的衣服穿上，我们六点钟过来接你。”

Derek低头看向他的衬衣——上面因为折腾水管因而弄得有点脏，但是没有其他东西。“那只有一次。”他没好气地反驳。

“我爸爸也会去的，记得吗？不能有血迹。”Stiles说完就挂掉了电话。

介于警长多数时候还是瞪着Derek，所以Derek把他能做的水槽底下那些水管工的活儿都做完了，就换上了干净的衣服，正好赶上Stiles在路上按了按吉普的喇叭—— _Derek家周围的音响环境可奇怪了，爸，好像你什么都能听见一样_ ，有一次，警长因为Derek在他们路过的时候突然出现而挑起了眉毛，Stiles看见了便立刻这么解释——这样Derek就能出来跟他们碰头。他走了过去，难得的，警长在看见他的时候露出了笑容并且和他握手，Stiles在背景里念叨着接力和比赛以及他有多想试试撑杆跳。

“不。”Derek立刻回答，然后意识到Stiles的爸爸同时说了一样的话。

“你俩真没劲。”Stiles佯装愠怒，但他仍旧笑着并且在他的方向盘上用手指敲击着旋律。

Derek认出了他们去的餐厅，他小时候也会去。在Stiles抗议之后，警长要了沙拉而不是薯条，但他还是吃掉了一半Stiles的薯条，并且他要了餐馆里有的最大的芝士汉堡。Stiles谈论着田径队，他的父亲偶尔会插一句评论，至于Derek，他吃着他的汉堡，只在Stiles踢他的时候才加入谈话。

这顿饭结束的时候，警长跟Derek握了手，而Stiles则跟服务员念叨着田径队的事儿。“我从没想过我会对你说这个，孩子，但是谢谢。”他停顿了一下，“Stiles告诉我说你正在你的土地上建一座小木屋，如果你需要电工或者其他什么人的号码务必告诉我，另外我认识一些爆破公司，他们会愿意帮你拆掉那座大房子的，价格也可以便宜一点。”

“如果需要的话我会问你的。”Derek说道，恰在此时Stiles打断了他们——用的还是教练对于他跑步的评论。

*

“所以，我在想一个事儿。”几周以后，Stiles说着停住了，他正坐在一张快散架的满是煤烟痕迹的椅子上——Derek把这张椅子从房子里搬到了他的木屋里。

Derek翻了个白眼，“你会想一堆事情，你得说的具体一点。”他回想了一下Stiles问过的问题，“除非是关于狼人求偶的习性，我还是不想开展那个谈话。”

“伙计，不是的。”Stiles摆出了一张被恶心到了脸，好像他没有在三个不同场合下问过这问题一样，“网上一半关于狼人的信息都是色情片，这真不是我的错，我只是没啥问题可问了而已，而且这都不是一个跟狼人有关系的问题！我只是在想……”

“快说吧，Stiles。”

“这就说嘛！听着，下礼拜我们学校有个比赛，这一赛季的头一场，所以我在想你是不是能够来给我加油。好吧，不是给我加油，你不是那种给人加油的类型，但是你能不能，你知道，有这工夫瞪着我不如多瞪瞪另外那个队伍？”

他的第一反应是拒绝——虽然Beacon Hills几乎没有人再会认出他了，但是有些人可能会，而且他在他们脑海里很可能还是一个通缉犯，至少不太会保留曾经他们心目中那个天可怜见的形象——他的第二反应也一样。但是Stiles玩着他衬衣的下摆，不去看他，而Derek很清楚，在所有事情之后，他们彼此亏欠了多少，在高中体育场的看台上坐一个下午不会要他亲命的。

“好吧。”他没有去看Stiles的反应，“结束之后我会给你做顿晚饭。”

Stiles笑了，他在还没有装上炉灶的木屋里看了一圈，“拿什么来烧？”

“你跑你的，这事儿让我来想。”

*

Stilinski警长请Derek跟他一起坐到观众席的前排，Derek只当没听到，走向了后排。不管怎样他都能看清楚Stiles，而且坐在大多数观众视线之外会让他不那么引人注意。

观众里的大多数人他都不认识，他也并不觉得他会认识，在有些人斜着眼睛打量他几次之后就没什么人关注他了。Stiles和队伍里的其他人在一起，他偶尔会看向观众席，当看到Derek的时候他会挥手，但之后他会继续东张西望。每次他抬头看的时候，他的脸都会更加阴沉一点，Derek咬着牙试着不要轻易把这错归到Scott身上。

不过当然的，Scott和Allison还是出现了，手牵手，正好赶在比赛开始的前一刻。Derek先注意到了Allison，她看见他的时候点了点头，但是尽管Allison捅了捅Scott，他还是没有去看。Stiles从他们聚集的地方抬起头来看了过来，他紧绷的身体放松了一些——这是Derek成功让他自己也放松了一点的唯一理由。

Stiles在两项比赛里获得了第三名，然后在第三项里夺了冠。每一次他都会看向观众席——有时候是看向他爸爸，有时候是Scott，但是更多的时候，他的目光让人惊讶地集中在了Derek身上。Derek总是会点头回应，有一次在他点头之后他注意到Scott回头看向他，脸上挤出的表情接近怒目而视。Derek没费神去搭理他。

在Stiles他们解散之后，他直接去找他的父亲，Derek把注意力集中在他们俩之外的任何对话之上，尽管他可以毫不费力地挑出Stiles的声音。不过，当Stiles终于开始朝上走的时候，他停下来跟Scott说了会儿话。对话很简短而且有些尴尬，比起Scott，Allison说话的时候更多，但Scott恭喜了他，并且在对话结束Stiles快爬到观众席顶部来见Derek的时候他仍旧在微笑。“所以，你刚刚偷听到了多少？”在他足够近的时候他问道。

“不太多。你想要回家拿什么东西吗？”

“对，我应该……洗个澡。之类的。弄完之后我会开车过来，除非你想要我跟你在个餐馆什么的地方碰头？”

“我说了我会给你做晚饭，不是吗？随时过来都行。”

Stiles有几秒陷入了不安，他的心跳也变得不规律，但是最终他只是点了点头。“对，对，一定。”他停住了，“我们不会是要吃，比如，新鲜活杀的篝火烤兔子什么的吧，对吧？”

Derek抗拒着用手揉自己脸的冲动——这点他是跟Stiles的爸爸学来的。“你真是个蠢货。”

“好吧，好吧，只是确认一下。过会儿见。”说完，Stiles就跑下了观众席去找他爸爸，留下一路噪音。

*

“哦我的天啊，认真的，狼人烧烤？”

Derek在木屋边上立了个烧烤架，他正站在那儿给汉堡翻面顺便注意着蔬菜的状况，他都没有抬头看向Stiles。“和普通烧烤没区别。”

Stiles往门边的地上放下了点东西，随即便走了过来。“是啊，但现在是个狼人在做烧烤。”

“每次Scott给你弄吃的时候你是不是也都这么说，当他还是——？”

Stiles笑出了声，“伙计，Scott他，简直就是人类所知的最糟糕的厨师。只不过你看起来不像是居家的那种类型。”

“这只是肉馅和烧烤架。”

停顿了一下，Stiles问道，“需要帮忙吗”

Stiles最终烤焦了一半的面包，因为在Derek告诉他它们已经可以了的时候他不听。他们俩谁都没有吃哪怕一根蔬菜，尽管Derek专门去买了。而Stiles在整顿饭的时间里都在回顾他跑的每一场比赛里的每一秒，尽管Derek很可能比他更牢地记得比赛中的每一次心跳。

自从Laura死之后，Derek再没有这么开心过。

*

在那之后，Stiles闻起来像Scott的时候更多了，但他来看Derek的时间并没有减少，而Derek也会去他家，他会和警长谈谈新闻，和Stiles玩玩电子游戏或者桌游（当Stiles没被压着去做他的作业的时候）。Derek会去他能去的每一场Stiles的比赛，而在他的木屋终于通了电并装好了冰箱之后，Stiles会和他一起去杂货店。Stiles开玩笑地给他买了一份月亮历*和一些关于小红帽的愚蠢电影，而在Derek下次去商店的时候，他给Stiles买了件红色连帽衫当作报复。  
[*原文是lunar calendar，可以指我们平时所说的阴历，但这里是指以月亮圆亏作为月份单位的日历，和阴历有差别]

准确来说，他们并不是朋友，Derek从来没有和他的朋友们做过这些，并且他愿意打赌Stiles也没有，但是他还并不需要给他们贴上正确的标签。

*

“今天Danny问我你是不是我男朋友。”在一个热天的午后Stiles这么说道，他躺在Derek的木屋外面的地上。他应该在做数学但是他们两个都不打算让这事儿发生。

Derek正试着修好一张桌子，他没有抬头，“为什么？”

“呃，我不知道。也许是因为他不是个白痴，发现了我没有一个叫Miguel的表兄，你事实上是Derek Hale，不算是个重犯，或者是因为你去了我的每一场比赛，有时候你还会去看我训练，以及你经常回去学校接我，而且你认识我爸。”就算Derek没有跟Stiles熟到能认出他这些话背后的疑问的地步，他也能听到他的心跳加速了，“也可能是因为Scott不停地‘不’提醒我要小心。”

“你跟他说了什么？”

“你觉得我很蠢么？我换了话题。”他顿了顿，“两次。”又停了一下，“然后每个人都不停地问我，我说我觉得如果你是我男朋友的话，我演‘动作片’的时候应该比这多得多。”

Derek嗤笑了一声，他从想象Scott对此的反应中获得的满足感比他愿意承认的更多。“你很可能真的会，如果你爸不把他的猎枪拿出来的话。”

当他抬头看过去的时候，Stiles正朝着天空咧开嘴笑着，Derek把他自己的微笑藏了起来。他不需要问就知道他俩对此意见一致。“不啊，他不会朝你开枪的。就算他朝你开枪了，他也没有银子弹或者其他什么的，而且我觉得他不会，考虑到上个礼拜他又跟我谈了一次，说的都是些尴尬的有关性的废话，还给了我一大堆东西，药店里的人看到一个警长买那些一定无比闹心。”

“知道这个真是太好了。”Derek说道，“现在过来，如果你不准备做作业的话，你不如帮我把这张桌子打磨好。”

Stiles起身走了过来，他没有去拿砂纸而是吻了Derek，这真心不太让人意外。

Derek回吻了他，听着他们的心跳一起加速，一起失稳。


End file.
